


Everybody's Got Somebody But Me

by DisturbingVision



Series: Valentine's fics [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 00:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5890975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisturbingVision/pseuds/DisturbingVision
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina's at the bar on Valentine's Day, she's not a fan. She meet's Emma, another who isn't so into the holiday. Let's see where this goes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everybody's Got Somebody But Me

It was that day of the year again. That time Hallmark and other companies make you feel bad if you don’t have someone to spend the day with and expect you to buy chocolates to fill that void in your heart. What they never counted on though was some didn’t have a heart. Some people made sure to lock it away long ago and leave it behind in a metal box in a vault no one could access but herself. Maybe that was the problem though. After Daniel’s death and Robin having a wife she’d sworn off love forever by that point. That’s how she found herself here in this hotel sitting at the bar drinking whiskey and pissed the meeting she’d come for was canceled because Mr. Gold had to take his wife out for the entire day.

So that left her a little put out. In fact all she had to do was look around the room and sure enough her cognac eyes would land on some happy couple kissing and holding hands laughing freely because that’s what this day was for, but god help her if she didn’t keep distracted. With one last glance she watched as a blonde and brunette stuck their tongues down each others throats professing their undying love for eternity. That got a snort from her.

“I take it you’re not a fan of the holiday?” an angelic voice chimed in startling the woman dressed in dark form-fitting slacks and crimson blouse the third button barely holding the top closed.

Turning to get a look at the woman Regina appraised her. Her long blonde hair done up in a bun covered by a black fedora, a tailcoat jacket over a white dress shirt covered by a grey vest, matching pants to go with the jacket and shiny black Oxford’s to complete the outfit. It was very formal, the only thing the brunette could think was this woman was either stood up by her date or was a song telegram sent for someone in the bar. The latter didn’t seem possible, and the former...well if this woman with golden hair and green eyes was stood up Regina thinks it’s their loss, “You could say that,” she drawled throwing back her drink enjoying the burn as it slid down her throat, “You?”

The question was met with a smirk, “It’s the best holiday,” she said straight faced watching the woman’s eyes next to her widen, “To prey on people's fear of being alone and making money whether you’re alone or have someone to spend the day with. It’s all a load of rubbish if you ask me.”

Pursed red lips kept Regina from smiling in amusement, “How astute of you to point out, but dressed like that,” she gestured to the woman dressed to impress, “I highly doubt you have problems getting a date.”

“Oh, I have problems, one being the kid I have at home,” the blonde chuckled, “but I love him to death,” she added.

_ Of course she had to be straight. Dammit. _ Regina silently fumed raising her hand for another drink which the bartender was quick to give her, “So did it end badly with his father?”

“Hmm?” Emma was lost watching the woman drink as she raised her chin to swallow. The plane of her neck becoming the place Emma wanted to be attached to, “What was that?”

“The boy’s father, is that why you don’t like valentine's day?”

“No, no,” the soft smile the blonde had was sad, “His other mother left long ago without a word so….”

“Ah,” well she wasn’t expecting that.

“You?”

A pink tongue slipped across red lips, “I lost my girlfriend years ago, and when I thought I was able to move on it turns out he was married with children.”

“Ouch,” the blonde grimaced, “I would say that sucks, but I think that’s an understatement.”

As Regina nodded in agreement Emma ordered herself a drink, “Well here’s to hating valentine’s day and spending it alone,” she raised the crystal tumbler and the brunette met her in her toast before throwing back the drink in one go while the blonde only took a healthy sip, “I’m Emma by the way,” she held out her hand.

“Regina,” manicured hands shook hers in greeting smiling at each other eyes meeting and holding.

“Alright ladies and gentlemen time for those lovely couples and saucy singles out there to get ready to dance,” the blonde Regina saw devouring his dates face spoke into a mic coming off the small stage at the front of the room.

“And that’s my cue,” Emma smiled before finishing her drink and making her way to the stage where a grand piano had been rolled out.

Regina watched as she spun the instrument so she would be facing her before flipping the tails on her jacket over the edge of the seat as she sat and leaned into the microphone, “Hi everyone, I hope you’re all enjoying this lovely February day,” the soft smile and lighting made her look so angelic and more beautiful than anything Regina had ever seen.

“This is for those of you without someone today, but most importantly it’s for an amazing woman who I just met and has the most beautiful eyes I could get lost in, ” Regina had never been so grateful for the attention to be elsewhere as the blush that crept up her cheeks and neck was redder than a rose while the soft petals of music began as her fingers played the keys just right and voice filled the room. 

 

I wish the couple on the corner would just get a room

Seems like everyone around me's on their honeymoon

I'd love to take a pin to a heart-shaped balloon

Everybody's got somebody but me

 

She looked to her friend David and his now fiance Mary Margaret as they held each other swaying and looking like the modern day Prince Charming and Snow White.

 

Well I don't know how I landed on this movie set

It's like a casting call for 'Romeo and Juliet'

I never would have noticed if we'd never met

But everybody's got somebody but me

 

The crowd laughed as she made a horrified face as she mentioned Romeo and Juliet as the lights around her dimmed becoming a pink glow lighting her features.

 

And I miss you

Without you I just don't fit in

I know we're through

But I'm wishing we could try it again

 

I hear loves songs playing on the radio

People slow dancing everywhere I go

Well I'm a good slow dancer but you'd never know

Cause everybody's got somebody but me

Yeah they do

 

This is when Emma looked directly at Regina. Two people complete strangers who hate the holiday more than many maybe but perhaps this day wouldn’t be so bad for once. Or the thoughts running through their heads seemed to reason.

 

Everybody's got somebody....

 

And I miss you

Without you I just don't fit in

I know we're through

But I'm wishing we could try it again

 

Sitting here lonely at a table for two

Watching lovers being lovers in the corner booth

Seems like even cupid don't know what to do

Everybody's got somebody but me

 

When a little paper mache baby in a diaper equipped with bow and heart shaped arrows descended down from the rafters Emma dodged it as it was swinging too close to her head while still hitting the right notes and keys.

 

Yeah, I don't know if I'll ever find another you

 

But everybody's got somebody but me

 

Everybody, got somebody

Oh everybody, everybody, everybody but me now

 

(Everybody's got somebody)

Everybody has got somebody

(Everybody but me)

Everybody but me

(Everybody's got somebody)

Everybody

I miss you

(Everybody but me)

Everybody's got somebody but me

 

Regina was in a trance by this point. The way Emma’s soft voice filled her ears was ethereal and moving. The way her hands moved across the keys as if caressing a love never known and the way her voice held so much emotion made her want to weep at how sweet it was. The song was so true and raw that Regina had to discreetly wipe away the few tears with the napkin provided by the bar, “Dammit,”

“Agreed,” that voice behind her caused a smile to come over her face. So intent on keeping anyone from noticing her few tears she hadn’t noticed the blonde vacate her seat to find her, “But the beauty they add cannot compare to Aphrodite or any other in the room.” she stroked the brunettes cheek with a small smile.

Biting her lip Regina watched as green eyes fell to her lips and maybe she was sad, maybe she was a bit drunk, and maybe this would be a mistake later, and maybe his would be the best thing to happen today. Leaning in the ever bold woman she was red lips brushed against pink in a soft and tentative dance before fully connecting their lips.

It was slow, but filled with passion. It was hot, but not scalding like the desert sun. No, Emma’s lips were a well bountiful with water in a draught. Hands came to her hips pulling her flush against the recently discovered muscular body and her hands went to the lapels of the jacket unable to become close enough.

It was only when the risk of death came too close did they part, “Wow,” Emma breathed and Regina had to agree with a smile, “So, since we both hate valentine’s day, and are alone, and my babysitter is being paid the entire night at double the price would you like to pop some heart shaped balloons and maybe find out how well I slow dance, then afterwards we could be lovers being lovers ourselves and not have to watch the others from our table for two?”

Apple red lips spread in a smile locking her arms around the blondes neck, “I’d love too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think and give me some Ideas. Also I need a better title, and ideas?


End file.
